Drabbles
by JimBlack
Summary: ein paar Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

"Hermine du hast es versprochen", flehte Ron.

"Ja, aber ich habe nun mal Angst, dass es weh tun wird."

"Aber ich habe mich schon so darauf gefreut."

"Können wir nicht noch etwas warten Ron? Ein Jahr vielleicht. Wieso hast du es denn so eilig?"

"Hermine das haben wir doch jetzt schon fast tausendmal diskutiert. Ich stelle es mir einfach unglaublich toll vor." quengelte Ron aufs neue.

Hermine seufzte tief. "Na gut Ron. Aber wenn es zu sehr schmerzt hören wir auf."

Und damit stieß sie die Tür zum Tatoostudio auf um sich das von Ron gewünschte Arschgeweih stechen zu lassen.


	2. Chapter 2

George Weasley: „Heißt das du kannst dir nicht vorstellen jemals Sex mit uns zu haben?"

Claire: „Nein, so strikt würde ich das nicht ausdrücken."

Fred: „Da bin ich aber beruhigt."

Claire: „Kannst du auch sein. Also: Sollten wir je in eine Höhle gelangen, die sich auf magische Art verschließt und wir könnten nur unter der Voraussetzung wieder hinaus gelangen, wenn wir drei Sex hätten, dann"

George: „Was dann?"

Claire: „Dann würde ich wohl kurz nachdenken und gegenüber der Option den Rest meines Lebens in einer Höhle mit euch beiden verbringen zu müssen, wohl doch lieber einmal Sex mit euch wählen."


	3. Chapter 3

Fred: „Ich gehe mal auf die Suche nach dem Plan der verfluchten Höhlen."

George: „Und wie ist das mit Draco Malfoy? Hattet ihr?"

Claire: „Wo denkst du hin? Ich steh nun mal nicht auf blond."

Fred: „Heißt das in seinem Fall würdest du es kategorisch ausschließen?"

Claire: „Ach Frau weiß doch nicht was die Zukunft bringt."

George. „Ja ja, wenn du mit Draco in besagter Höhle eingeschlossen wärest "

Claire: „Das wäre dann ein großes Dilemma!"

Fred: „Wieso jetzt?"

Claire: „Aus dieser Höhle könnte ich ja nur raus wenn ich mit euch Weasleyzwilingen Sex hätte, was sollte ich da mit Malfoy?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Ron, nicht schon wieder. Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich das nicht möchte."

"Aber Hermine. Da ist doch wirklich nichts dabei. Ich verstehe nicht wieso du dich so dagegen sträubst."

"Ich will das einfach nicht Ron. Du kannst doch wirklich nicht behaupten, dass irgendwer das in Ordnung finden könnte."

"Jetzt hab dich nicht so liebste Ehefrau. Wir sind jetzt schon einige Jahre verheiratet und du findest das noch immer ekelig?"

"Ja das tue ich liebster Gemahl. Und jetzt pack die Schere und troll dich ins Badezimmer und schneide deine Zehennägel dort und nicht in unserem Ehebett."


	5. Liebe

Ich liebe dich.

Seit langem schon liebe ich dich.

Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass allein der Gedanke daran schmerzt.

Du hast keine Ahnung dass ich dich liebe, wie sehr ich dich liebe.

Du wirst es auch nie erfahren, denn ich weiß du liebst mich nicht.

Du bist zu schön, zu gut, zu einzigartig um jemanden wie mich zu lieben, einen einfacher Drachenhüter.

Daher darf ich es dir nie sagen.

Ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht zerstören. Das könnte ich nicht ertragen. Dich womöglich nie wieder sehen zu dürfen.

Doch halt, was hast du eben gesagt?

"Charlie - ich liebe dich!"


	6. Chapter 6

Liebe ist etwas für Weicheier.

Ja, so habe ich lange Zeit gedacht.

Nachdem mich mein Beruf fernab meiner treusorgenden aber erzbiederen Mutter geführt hatte habe ich es weidlich ausgenützt mein Leben zu genießen.

Dazu hat eben auch gehört dass ich ziemlich viele "Damenbekanntschaften" gepflegt habe. Und diese Bekanntschaften sind auch sehr intim verlaufen.

Ich hatte auch gar keinen Grund das zu ändern.

Es fehlte mir ja nichts.

Bis ich sie traf.

Sie, das beste, was mir je in meinem Leben passiert ist.

Und jetzt muss ich meine frühere Meinung revidieren.

Denn ich, Charlie Weasley habe mich Hals über Kopf verliebt!


	7. Chapter 7

Nach einem gemeinsamen sonntäglichen Mittagessen im Hause Weasley strahlte George seine Eltern an: "Mum, Dad, Angelina und ich, wir werden heiraten."

"Oh George, das sind ja wunderschöne Neuigkeiten.", erwiderte Mrs. Weasley, "Aber heißt das etwa, dass ihr heiraten müsst?" Sie hatte einen sehr strengen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.

"Aber nein Mum. Es heißt wir wollen heiraten.", antwortete George.

Molly entspannte sich merklich. Schließlich hatte sie ihren Kindern jahrelang gepredigt, dass Sex vor der Ehe verboten wäre und allem Anschein nach hielten sich ihre Kinder auch an ihre Gebote.

"Aber wir wollen so schnell wie möglich das Aufgebot bestellen. Schließlich ist Angelina schwanger."


	8. Chapter 8

"Geschätzter Bruder, der du der am zweitbesten aussehende Zauberer bist."

"Ja Fred, endlich hast du es eingesehen. Ich bin der zweitbestaussehende Zauberer.", strahlte George.

Fred schaute verdutzt. "Sag ich ja. Du kommst am Platz gleich hinter mir."

"Nein Fred, da hast du jetzt etwas verwechselt. Du bist der am drittbesten aussehende Zauberer."

"So ein Unfug George. Wer sollte denn noch besser aussehen als wir beide?"

"Na Severus Snape natürlich", antwortete George mit ernster Miene.

Fred musste kräftig husten, "Das meinst du jetzt aber nicht ernst?"

"Tu ich doch. Schließlich gibt es viel mehr Fanfictions über ihn als über uns beide."


	9. Chapter 9

Mit der Liebe ist das ja so eine Sache: solange du sie nicht kennst fragst du dich wie es wohl ist so richtig verliebt zu sein.

Trifft sie dich aber, weißt du sofort: das ist es. Ob das jetzt die weichen Knie, die Schmetterlinge im Bauch oder das heftige Herzpochen unter der Brust sind - das muss wohl Liebe sein.

Ein weiterer Beweis ist das Verlangen dem anderen nah zu sein, nicht ohne ihn zu sein. Seine Abwesenheit schmerzlich fühlen, ihn sehr bald zu vermissen.

Seit ich dich kenne, weiß ich was Liebe ist.

Fühlst du das auch? Ich hoffe.


End file.
